Cuno Quest
by ArcticVaporeon
Summary: Kyle(an anthro / morphic Articuno) and Jane's adventure Finally updated! Chapter 5 is finally here! R
1. Late Night at the Pokemon Center

This is my first serial book, so I'll be posting a new chapter every day or so. Please tell me what you think!  
  
  
  
Book 1:The Journey Begins  
  
Two roads diverged in a wood, and I-  
  
I took the one less traveled by,  
  
and that has made all the difference  
  
~Robert Frost  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Jane found him outside sitting in a circle of tall bushes.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"No..." He said. He stared at the ground. It was still odd seeing him. He was the only one of his kind within over a hundred miles. Jane sat down in the grass by her unique friend.  
  
"It's hard to believe he's leaving isn't it?"  
  
"Yes," He groped for words. "It's hard to-to say goodbye."  
  
"I know how you feel. He's been here over three years, and now he's going away, but he said he'll come back and see us sometime. It's not like Danny is going away forever."  
  
"I know, it's just that, he was our leader. He accepted me, he treated me just like I was... normal" He stared off into the setting sun. "Three years. Three years of good times, bad times, and times where it's a miracle that we all made it through. But those times are over now..."  
  
  
  
"Look on the bright side," Jane said. "A whole new time is starting. Danny's going back to college. That's going to open up a whole new world of possibilities for him, just like it has for us."  
  
Jane looked over at her friend. She felt very sorry for him. He was indeed unique. Yet sometimes he seemed to be just like a normal person. Most of the local people knew him. The scientists of the area were especially interested in him, the only pokemorph in the area, which was a vast region. Jane's friend had a feathery blue tail, the icy blue wings of an Articuno on his back, dark blue eyes, and sky blue hair that accented his wings and tail perfectly. Jane thought that Kyle was very lucky. Kyle didn't always feel that way. Sometimes he felt alone, very very alone. Especially now, one of the more difficult times in his life.  
  
"You're right, but it's going to be hard. I'm really going to miss him." Kyle said to his friend.  
  
"Don't worry Kyle, we'll be there for you."  
  
"Thanks Jane." Kyle said and stood. "I've got to get to the center. I'm supposed to help serve dinner tonight to all of the trainer's that come in late."  
  
"Want some company?"  
  
"Sure, Some of the trainers aren't quite prepared when they come in and they tend to get a little..." Kyle snickered and trailed off. Jane noticed a bruise on Kyle's arm.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Some kid came in late last night. He was tired and not seeing straight. He took one look at me and threw a pokeball at me. It hit my arm, so I picked it up and threw it at him. It hit him in the side of the head and knocked him out cold.  
  
"You're kidding! What did the on-duty nurse say about it?"  
  
"She thought it was hilarious."  
  
"You're lucky that grumpy old woman wasn't in charge."  
  
"Yeah, Carol can be such a pain."  
  
Kyle and Jane walked from the Youth Center to the pokemon center. They arrived to an almost empty building. It was a slow week for trainers. Kyle was sure it had something to do with the tournament in the neighboring city, which was about five miles away. Kyle checked the schedule. He was slotted for late-dinner again. He slipped on his apron and looked out in the lobby. A few trainers were lounging on the sofa watching a documentary on how to safely train dragon pokemon. The lights were dimmed to the evening setting and no one was eating or waiting to eat. Kyle sat down on the other side of Jane's table.  
  
"Cards?"  
  
"Cards" Kyle sighed. He was tired already and tomorrow he was supposed to be at the pokemon lab by eight. More boring tests...  
  
"So, Anything exciting happen around here lately?" Jane asked as she shuffled the deck.  
  
"Not a whole lot. There's some big tourny going on and lots of the trainers are staying there. I'd hate to have a tournament here. I don't think we could accomodate one. What about you?"  
  
"My mom bought me a Vulpix. She says that I should train pokemon. I'm not so sure though. I hate to go charging off on some grand adventure thing without anyone going with me."  
  
"What about Chelsea? Isn't she going?"  
  
"Yeah, but she's traveling with her sister. Those two are impossible to live with when they're together."  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean."  
  
"You ever thought about going on a journey Kyle?"  
  
"Not really much serious thought. It would be fun I guess. The only pokemon I've got is this little Pikachu I found digging around in the garden a few days ago. He's lots of fun, but he's a bit..."  
  
"What happened?" Jane asked, sensing a good story.  
  
"You know that crabby nurse I was telling you about, Carol?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Well she came out here a few nights ago and found me sleeping on one of the benches. She woke me up and bawled me out for falling asleep without closing the kitchen down completely. Anyways, my Pikachu had come over to see what was going on. That old woman turned around and tripped right over him. He gave her quite a shocking afterwards."  
  
"Ooh, I bet she was mad after that!"  
  
"Yeah, it wasn't funny until later... much later."  
  
"Well where is he now?"  
  
"I left him in the back. There's a room back there where people drop their small pokemon off for the afternoon sometimes. It's sort of a pokemon playroom."  
  
"Oh yeah? Maybe I should drop my Vulpix off there some time." Jane said as someone entered the pokemon center.  
  
"I'll be back in a second," Kyle said and got up to go help the man.  
  
Jane opened her bag up and dug out a special pokeball that her club had sent her. It had a few extra things on it, one of the settings allowed her to adjust the temperature in the pokeball in case the pokemon was a fire type and prefered high temperatures or an ice pokemon that liked to be cooler than most other pokemon. She fingered the ball and watched the conversation between Kyle and the man. The man was short and slim, probably in good shape, and carried a gym bag over one shoulder. He was the typical person you would expect to see coming into the pokemon center so late at night. Most of the younger trainers had curfews set by their parents. Jane's curfew was eleven. She didn't really mind though, there weren't many interesting pokemon still awake at midnight anyway. Her curfew, like all other trainer's curfews, was programmed into her pokedex. It would notify her parents if the pokedex wasn't inside a pokecenter by eleven. It was rather annoying at times since occasionally she would forget it in a friend's car and then have to go through the mess of getting all of the settings restored later on. The man produced his pokedex from a pocket and handed it to Kyle. He thumbed a few keys and waited for the dark green pokedex to display the man's trainer ID number. Kyle popped the number into the computer. It registered as valid. The Articuno morph went to the back and came back with two pokeballs and returned them to the man, their owner. The man thanked Kyle and left. Jane was surprised that this particular man didn't stare very much at Kyle. Most people were so unused to seeing pokemorphs that when they saw Kyle they couldn't believe their eyes or felt a bit overwhelmed.  
  
"Who was that?" Jane asked as Kyle returned.  
  
"That was Robert. He brought a couple of Nidoran in for a check-up this morning. They've been ill a lot lately. He's here pretty often."  
  
Kyle and Jane played cards for about an hour before a few travelers strayed in at around ten-thirty.  
  
"I'd better go see what they need." Kyle said, dropping his hand upside down onto the table."  
  
"Yeah, it's getting late. I'll see you tomorrow. There's some sort of class at the center tomorrow that I've been hearing about. It's supposed to be pretty good and it's only an hour. You wanna come?"  
  
"Sure, I'll bring my Pikachu!"  
  
End Chapter  
  
Well I hope you liked it! Please R & R so that I know people are reading! If you like character's like Kyle, you should read my pokemorphs revolution series also up at ff.net I also have an rpg at my site that's loads of fun! Also, I'm taking requests, just e-mail me at vaporeon@world-of-nintendo.com The story has to have morphic characters in it. Please provide a character name, a species, and anything special that you want to happen to the character, (such as falling in love, getting turned into a morph by TR, going to a tournament etc.) All requests will be pg-13(violence only) or lower! 


	2. The Class

Chapter 2: The Class  
  
Jane arrived at the pokemon center at eight-thirty, half an hour before the class was due to start. Her mom always bugged her about being late when she was younger, so she always arrived very early. Kyle was cleaning up the center getting ready for the class to start. Jane could tell right off that he was exhausted. He didn't show it outright, but she could tell by the way he held his wings.  
  
"Are you okay? You look like you were up half the night!"  
  
"I was. That last crew decided I didn't need any sleep. Every half an hour they rang the dumb bell until it woke me up. I got sick of it around three and unplugged it."  
  
"That stinks."  
  
"Yeah and look who's coming."  
  
"Hey birdy, how's it going?"  
  
"Yeah whatever Ben"  
  
"Aw whatsa matter? Did the birdy not get enough sleep last night?" Ben said in his best condescending voice.  
  
"You would know wouldn't you?" Kyle gave him an obviously fake smile. "I know, maybe if you paid a little more attention to where you were going, you wouldn't have ended up here in Crimson City instead of Vermillion? Do you need a map? They're only a dollar. Wait, I forgot. You're all out of money. Too bad, You're girlfriend will be very angry with you, what with her birthday coming up so quickly."  
  
"How-How did you know that?!" Ben was beside himself.  
  
"You shouldn't talk in your sleep so much. It's rather entertaining for those around you though." Kyle snickered. "By the way, how is...OOF!"  
  
He was cut off by Ben kicking him in the chest, knocking him down. Kyle sprung up to his feet and used his inertia and a quick flap of his wings to launch him five feet into the air. For a moment he hung still in the air, enough time for him to regain his balance, then landed hard on both feet. Ben threw a punch, but Kyle threw his hands out in a blocking gesture. Ben's hand connected with a small disk of ice. Kyle coiled his right arm back and formed a ball of freezing energy in his right hand, but it fizzled out. Kyra visibly slumped, he was out of energy. Ben snickered seeing Kyle suddenly deprived of his main method of defence. He called out his Arcanine just as Kyle recovered from the moment of shock. He shook of the fuzziness just in time to see the Arcanine lunge at him. He threw up his hands trying to grab hold of it or something, but it was way too late, he went straight to the ground. Arcanine went with the flow of the impact and ended up standing over the downed Cuno morph. Kyle struggled to move for a moment, but the Arcanine had appearantly handled birds before and had both his wings pinned to the floor.  
  
"That's enough!" Someone shouted.  
  
Kyle breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Get that thing off of him!"  
  
"But but but"  
  
"NOW!"  
  
Kyle suddenly felt the crushing weight lifted from his wings as the Arcanine disappeared into Ben's pokeball. Jane helped Kyle stand up and brushed the dust off of his shirt. Lori, Ben's girlfriend was still bawling him out for attacking Kyle.  
  
"I think we better get to the class. It starts in about fifteen minutes. Do you have your Pikachu?"  
  
"Yeah, what did you bring?"  
  
"I brought both of my pokemon."  
  
Kyle and Jane went into the public meeting room connected to the lobby of the pokemon center. A few people were already standing inside talking. Kyle and Jane mingled with the other early birds until a young man in his mid twenties went to the front of the room and quieted everyone down.  
  
"Did everyone bring a pokemon with them?"  
  
"Yes" came the general reply.  
  
"Good, lets see, looks like we've got a good crew here today, about 14 or 15 aspiring young trainers. Good. Just remember, most of you will be leaving any day now on your pokemon journeys. Your friends who are off messing around are going to be left behind. Let's get started. Today's lesson is about type advantages."  
  
"But we already know about type alignments" someone hollered.  
  
"Yes, but there's more to know than just that. First of all, weather. Now some types have abnormal blood temperatures. Fire types have high blood temperatures. Now the heat you're feeling around you changes in intensity depending on the difference between your temperature and the temperature of the air. So when it is cool, fire types might feel cold, and an electric type or an ice type might feel comfortable and do a better job of battling. Alright, now we're going to go outside and do some experiments. Everyone bring your pokemon and the notebook you were handed when you came in."  
  
An hour later the class filed back into the room. Everyone had learned that there was a lot more to types than effectivity against other types.  
  
"Well then, I hope everyone learned a lot! I'll be back in three weeks for another session. It will be a totally different class, and I hope everyone attends."  
  
Everyone stood and began to leave.  
  
"Kyle and Jane, can you two please stay for a moment?" the teacher asked.  
  
"Yes? How did you know our names?"  
  
"The Center manager told me you would probably be here Kyle. She said that you would be the only one with wings, and that you always hang out with a girl named Jane. You two did very well today, but that's not why I asked you to stay after. I have a favor to ask of you."  
  
"First, who are you?"  
  
"That's right I forgot to tell you that. My name is Luke."  
  
End Chapter  
  
  
  
Well I hope you liked it! Please Review so that I know people are reading! If you like character's like Kyle, you should read my pokemorphs revolution series also up at ff.net  
  
Thanks for the Request Mewtwo. I think it turned out pretty good. For those of you who don't know, Mike's Mewtwo encounter was requested by Mewtwo. No one's reviewed it yet, so please read and review. Sounds like Mewtwo might write a sequel or prequel or something to go with it. BTW Mewtwo, When Legends Turn has Mewtwo in both of the first two books, not a whole lot of action from him, but he plays a key role.^_^ 


	3. The Journey Northwards

Chapter 3-An Errand To the North  
  
"I work for the pokemon lab a few miles away. I'm the Professor's assistant. You might remember seeing me there once or twice, but I spend most of my time traveling around giving free classes to trainers."  
  
"Okay, so what's this all about?" Jane asked.  
  
"The professor needs someone to deliver a new upgrade chip he's developed for the pokedex to the Pokemon Lab in a city about sixty miles north of here. Unfortunately he's much too busy to go, and I have an important seminar in town for the next few days and can't cancel. You two are well trusted by the people around here, so we decided to ask you if you could take it for us."  
  
"Jane what do you think?"  
  
"Sounds fine to me!"  
  
"I dunno. Sixty miles? That's gonna take a day or so. Oh come on, you know you can get off work anytime you want, plus we both need to train up our pokemon some, and you never know what kinds of pokemon we might run in to. Think about it! No one's seen a Vulpix around here in ages, what if we found some of those! or some Sandshrew. Plus we're supposed to be on summer break! Let's go have fun."  
  
"Alright, Luke, we'll go."  
  
"Excellent, Come by the lab this afternoon."  
  
"Okay, see you then!" Jane said.  
  
"Yep!" The man said as he walked away.  
  
"I wonder what kind of upgrade it is?" Kyle wondered aloud.  
  
"Who cares, at least we won't have to stick around here!" Jane said, obviously excited to be getting away from Crimson. Crimson was a nice town, but there were always a lot of tourists hanging around, most of them trainers come to visit the new training center, and tourists tended to be pests at times.  
  
"Right, It's almost ten thirty, I'd better go tell the manager that I'll be gone for a few days and then get a few things packed up."  
  
"Sure, I'll meet you at the pizza place at noon."  
  
"Okay, we can grab something to eat before we go."  
  
"See ya then!" Jane said and left for home. Kyle went to the manager and told her that he would be gone for a few days on an errand for the local lab. She marked it on his sheet and told him to have fun. The sheets were used to keep track of a pokemon trainer's activities. Pokemon Centers are built by the government to provide for active trainers. Active trainers are all people that spend most of their time out training, working in pokemon centers, or working at pokemon labs. The centers are free for the trainers and are maintained, stocked, and staffed by funds generated by tournaments, which attract huge audiences.  
  
Kyle thanked her and went back to his room to get his things together and get his Pikachu ready to go. At noon he was at the pizza restaurant with his single pokemon and a bag full of necessities slung over his shoulder. Jane was already waiting for him with a couple slices of pizza.  
  
"Here's your pizza, you can eat while you walk, cause I don't want to be late."  
  
"Late? He just said to come in the afternoon. How can we be late?"  
  
"I don't know, I just want to get moving. Too many tourists right now and not near enough pokemon for me to want to stick around here any longer than we have to."  
  
Kyle and Jane ended up taking almost an hour to get to the lab. They were stopped three times by tourists who were trying to get to Crimson, once by a trainer who wanted to know if Jane wanted to trade Kyle (She refused), and twice by people who wanted them to take pictures of their group. Once they were inside the lab, Jane sighed heavily.  
  
"And THAT is why I want to get away from here!"  
  
"You think that was bad?" Kyle rolled his eyes. Sometimes the press nearly drove him crazy. It surprised him how insensitive some people could be.  
  
"Ah good, you have arrived!" An older man greeted the two young trainers. "Luke said you would be coming. I trust you two are able to take the chip to Crosspoint?"  
  
"Yes, we can handle it." Jane responded promptly.  
  
"Good, come with me to the storage room and I'll get it in a static sleeve for you. Make sure you don't get it wet or anything."  
  
"We'll be careful." Kyle promised. The kindly professor gave them the upgrade chip and also a map with directions to Crosspoint and instructions on who to give the chip to once they arrived.  
  
"Good luck! Come back as soon as you can!" The professor hollered after them as they set off down the path on an adventure that was about to prove much more interesting than they could have ever anticipated.  
  
They hadn't gotten a mile down the road before one of Jane's dreams came true.  
  
"Hey Kyle, let's go into the trees for a while. We'll have a better chance of seeing rare pokemon in there than out here on the road."  
  
"Yeah, I thought I heard something a moment ago, but I didn't see what it was."  
  
A few minutes later they were in the trees and Jane's Squirtle was engaged in a fierce battle with a very annoyed Growlithe. Squirtle raced in and bit it hard, but was blown off as Growlithe enveloped itself in fire.  
  
"Woah! What was that!?" Jane shouted in surprise. Squirtle rolled and sprang back to its feet. It sprayed water over Growlithe dousing the flames. Another swift blast of water brought it down.  
  
"Alright! Go pokeball!" Jane threw the pokeball at Growlithe. It smashed into Growlithe's side, a moment later he disappeared in a violent flash of red light. She picked up the pokeball and walked over to where Kyle was studying his pokedex.  
  
"What was that attack?" She asked.  
  
"Let's see...Here it is, the pokedex says its very rare, but some fire pokemon manage to teach themselves a very powerful technique called 'Flame Aura' It's an offensive/defensive move. It works as a shield and allows the pokemon to add fire to all of its physical strikes."  
  
"Awesome!"  
  
"Right, now let's get going. We need to get to the next town before dark. That gives us about two hours and we've got a way to go."  
  
An hour later they were just outside of town.  
  
"What's that sign say?" Kyle said as they ran up the trail. The sign said "Welcome to Karana City. The City of Secrets.  
  
"Secrets?"  
  
{Help!!! Look out!}  
  
"Huh?" Kyle turned just in time for a speeding blur of white and blue to slam into him. It caught him right in the chest and knocked him to the ground. He hit hard with his eyes closed. He opened his eyes and looked up into a pair of bright, yet frightened eyes.  
  
End Chapter  
  
Hoped you liked it! Please Review! I'll be uploading that fic I wrote for Arti tomorrow. It's definitely going to be very long and will have several chapters, since I'm having way too much fun writing it ^_^ 


	4. Meet Mewgia!

Chapter 4  
  
"What is that Kyle?" Jane asked, astonished.  
  
"I-What are you?"  
  
{They're coming! Please! Help me! Don't let them hurt me!!}  
  
"Who's coming? Why do they want to hurt you?" Kyle asked, confused. This creature seemed totally innocent of anything and seemed to be very friendly.  
  
{Them, I don't know. They don't like me and they keep blasting things at me!}  
  
"Are they shooting at you? With guns!? Big metal sticks?" Jane inquired.  
  
{Yeah}  
  
"What!? Those jerks!!"  
  
{Uh-oh, they're here!}  
  
"Then we're not! Quick into the trees!" Kyle said in a harsh whisper. Jane raced into the trees followed closely by Kyle who was carrying the creature in his arms. They ran until after sun down.  
  
{There's a cave over that way!} the creature said. Wearily, Kyle and Jane struggled into the cave.  
  
"It's very dark in here." Jane commented absently.  
  
Kyle felt the creature rise out of his arms. It somehow hung in the air without support.  
  
"Giiaa!" It yelled and smashed its paws forward, a spot on the ground burst into flame. The white and blue creature slowly descended to the ground and landed on its huge feet. It stood about a foot and a half tall and looked a lot like a Mew. It's fur was a very light blue color. It had two darker sea blue crests over each eye, a long white tail with two bladelike blue swipes on the thicker part at the end. There were also two rows of blue fins protruding from its back, and two small white wings that connected at his shoulder blades and almost brushed the ground as he walked.  
  
{What?}  
  
"Huh?" Jane said, snapping back out of her fascination with the creature.  
  
{Well you just keep looking at me...}  
  
"Well uh... what are you?"  
  
{I am Mewgia}(*pronounced Myuu-jee-uh*)  
  
"Mewgia?"  
  
{Yep, that's me!}  
  
"Why were those people chasing you?"  
  
{I think they made me.}  
  
"Oh?" Jane asked questioningly.  
  
{I don't know though, I hatched from and egg and they were all crowded around me. They poked at me with stuff for a few hours, and I got sick of it, so I teleported out of the building! Cool huh?}  
  
"Yeah" Kyle yawned.  
  
"Sorry little guy, but we've been walking all day and we're tired. We need to get some sleep. We're heading north again in the morning."  
  
{Can I go with you?}  
  
"Why?" Kyle asked, surprised that a pokemon as rare as this wanted to go around with a couple of trainers.  
  
{I'm all alone, and you saved me. I like you and I get scared when I'm alone.}  
  
"Well sure you can go with us I just didn't think a pokemon as rare as you would want to deal with trainers." Kyle responded.  
  
{YAY!!! Thank you!!!} and that ended all prospect of a peaceful evening for Kyle and Jane. Mewgia kept them up half the night with his singing and cheering about things. One thing was very clear, all Mews are excessively happy about everything. Kyle keyed up his pokedex and scanned Mewgia with it. The pokedex couldn't produce and data on him, but it did bring up an entry on Mews that said they seemed to have an unbelievable amount of energy and rarely ever got tired.  
  
Jane was woken up early the next morning by Mewgia. It was just after sunrise.  
  
{Come on! get up! let's go!}  
  
Bleary-eyed Jane stared at the bouncing blue and white hybrid in front of her.  
  
"Mewgia?"  
  
{Yeah now get up!}  
  
"Mewgia it's like seven in the morning. Go back to sleep."  
  
He was silent for a moment, pondering Jane's command.  
  
{Back to sleep...Back...Why?} He asked, puzzled.  
  
"Mewgia, humans have to sleep a lot more than you do. We have different metabolisms and sleep like six to ten hours a night.  
  
{Ten hours!} Mewgia was stunned. Jane took his moment of silence to go back to sleep. Mewgia saw this and tried again to rouse her again, but failed. So he moved over to Kyle. He was asleep, but awake enough to have heard Jane and Mewgia's conversation. Mewgia grabbed one of Kyle's limp wings between his small paws and tugged on it, yelling {Come on! Sun's up! Get up!}  
  
"Mewgia, I need sleep too."  
  
{But you're not a human. You can't trick me. See} He held up Kyle's wing proudly. {You are an Articuno}  
  
"Yes, but I'm human too."  
  
{That's a pretty lame excuse.}  
  
"From your point of view."  
  
Mewgia finally gave up and waited impatiently for almost two hours before forcing Jane and Kyle to get up. The two pokemon trainers trudged wearily down the path with Mewgia prodding them along.  
  
{Where are we going anyways?} Mewgia asked for what seemed like the billionth time.  
  
"We're going to Purity Valley Mewgia." Jane answered flatly.  
  
{Purity Valley? I thought we were going to Crosspoint?}  
  
"Then why did you ask where we were going?" Jane said tersely.  
  
{I wanted to make sure you didn't change your mind.}  
  
"Why would we change our minds?" Kyle asked in a much friendlier tone than Jane. Mewgia stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
{Because of me...}  
  
"Because of..." Jane was thinking.  
  
"Mewgia, are you afraid we're going to decide to take you back to those people that were shooting at you?"  
  
He nodded slowly.  
  
"Mewgia, don't worry. We're your friends. We'd never take you back to those creeps!" Jane said, feeling sorry for yelling earlier.  
  
{Promise?}  
  
"Yeah, we promise."  
  
{Yippee!} Mewgia jumped into the air and landed on Kyle's shoulder.  
  
The odd trio spent all day walking down the path. For being so young, Mewgia had a lot of stories to tell, and by the end of the day Jane and Kyle thought they must've heard all of them at least twice. But every once in a while the little winged cat would come up with something new to talk about and surprise them. Kyle was surprised that by mid afternoon they still hadn't come across anyone else traveling on the path. Jane was relieved, traveling with a legendary hybrid and an Articuno boy made for some interesting, and sometimes unpleasant, encounters. About an hour from sundown someone did finally show up. He was a young trainer named Thomas, Tom for short. He wore a bright green shirt that said 'Master' on both sides. He had an annoying vioce, short black hair, and quite an excessive amount of confidence, and displayed it very openly.  
  
"So what are you anyway?" He asked Kyle.  
  
"I am an Articuno pokemorph."  
  
"A pokemorph? Never heard of one of those."  
  
"I'm not really surprised. I've never actually met another myself."  
  
"Hey what's that!?"  
  
"What?" Jane asked.  
  
"That thing hiding on bird boy's back!"  
  
"I'm not a 'bird boy'" Kyle said giving Tom a threatening glare.  
  
"Fine but what's that thing?"  
  
"This is Mewgia, he's a Mew/Lugia hybrid." Jane said, tugging Mewgia off of Kyle's back.  
  
"What's it for?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well it sure doesn't look like it could fight. It looks weak."  
  
{Weak?!} Mewgia levitated up into the air and glared harshly at Tom.  
  
"Woah it talks!"  
  
{Yes I talk, and much better than you!}  
  
"So can you fight?"  
  
{Yes!} Mewgia whirled in a quick circle and stopped abruptly, flaring his wings in a battle stance.  
  
"Alright you're on! Go pokemon!"  
  
Tom threw a ball to the ground. A Flareon hopped out and landed nimbly on all four paws.  
  
"Flareeee!"  
  
Jane and Kyle exchanged worried looks. They were at least thirty minutes away from the town, and neither of them had seen Mewgia fight yet. He was so very young, would he be able to fight at all?  
  
The battle began almost at once. Flareon shot a burst of flames at Mewgia, but a bright blue bubble formed just in time to deflect the flames. The shield was badly damaged, but Mewgia was able to keep it up long enough to evade the attack. The shield wavered and vanished. Flareon kept at it. Mewgia suddenly found half a dozen balls of flame speeding towards him. The first one went wide, and he was able to dodge the next two and he batted the fourth one away with his tail. The other two nicked his right leg and left wing.  
  
"Mewgiii" He bawled in pain but stayed in the air. Flareon was gasping in air trying to prepare more fire. Now it was Mewgia's turn. He put his paws together and then slowly spread the wide. A blue hole formed in front of him. His eyes glowed a fierce blue. Energy shot out of the hole and caught Flareon in the side. Flareon rolled and slammed into a tree. It sprang back up and turned back to face Mewgia. Flareon clenched its teeth tight. It strained for several moments, Jane noticed bits of flame leaking through its teeth.  
  
"Mewgia look out!"  
  
Flareon's jaw snapped open at lightning speed. Five tiny bits of hardened, superheated stone ripped through the air like bullets homing in on Mewgia. Kyle heard a loud warbling sound and watched as the very reality around Mewgia seemed to distort. The molten bullets raced towards the distortion. Mewgia was already beginning to dodge the shots. He was moving at an incredible speed.  
  
Inside the distortion Mewgia watched as the bullets approached in their deadly path. They struck the edge of the distortion and immediately slowed to almost a quarter of their original speed, giving the appearance that they had struck a giant ball of mud. Outside the distortion they still seemed to keep their original speed. Mewgia contorted his body around as the bullets still moved closer. One crept past his tail, another soared over his shoulder, barely missing his snowy white wing. One then another whistled towards, then past his head. He just barely managed to twist out of the way. But the fifth molten chunk crashed into his shoulder and burned in deep.  
  
  
  
"Giiaaaa!" He wailed as the distortion shattered around him, the other four bullets instantly shot off into the trees.  
  
"Mewgia!" Jane shrieked and raced over to the fallen pokemon.  
  
"Stupid Flareon! Now look what you did! I told you never to do that again!"  
  
"Forget about the Flareon, Mewgia needs to get to the pokemon center and now!!" Kyle advised as he placed his hand on the bleeding wound. He cooled the area, slowing the bleeding. Jane scooped up the winged cat in her arms and took off running down the path.  
  
Twenty minutes later, they burst into the pokemon center, only to be greeted by two men with heavy rifles. One pointed his rifle up into the air, his partner kept his trained on the party. The first man stepped forwards and spoke with a cold grating voice.  
  
"I suggest you surrender that pokemon."  
  
End Chapter  
  
Finally I found a way to introduce my Mewgia character into a storyline ^_^ Note that I am not the only one to create a Mew/Lugia hybrid. Mine is different from others in several ways though. Part in appearance and part in some really cool techs he can do that will astonish and amaze ^_^  
  
Sorry about the mistake, I didn't realize I'd already upload the first two pages of this chapter. Make sure you re-read them, as I made some key changes in Mewgia's appearance. 


	5. Forgiven

I should've uploaded this ages ago Oo;  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"No way!!!" Jane shouted angrily.  
  
"You would rather die?" The man replied coldly, leveling his rifle. Jane's indignant shouts ceased. "I thought so." The man said, holding out his hand. "Surrender the hybrid."  
  
"Sir, he needs medica..." Kyle started to say.  
  
"Now!" The man snapped.  
  
"He'll die!" Kyra protested.  
  
"Foolish pokemorph, do you truly think we would let a creature of this value die?"  
  
"Yes." Kyle said equally coldly.  
  
"We only want what is best for its survival."  
  
"Liars!" Kyle snarled. "You dare to say something like that, when you chase after it with guns!?" He shouted in an enraged frenzy.  
  
"One step closer and I put a bullet through you!" The second, less talkative man said nervously.  
  
Crash! Glass shattered, a gun went off dropping a chunk of plaster out of the ceiling. The second man collapsed to the ground. The first man spun around quickly, trying to see what had happened. Unfortunately for him, an enraged Jane swept him off his feet with a swift kick, and finished the job with a cruel blow to the back of his neck, knocking him out as his forehead crashed into the floor. Kyle looked to see who had saved them as Jane handed Mewgia over to the nurse.  
  
"Lori?!" Kyle said, surprised.  
  
"Don't forget about me birdy!" Ben said, dragging a third unconscious form into the lobby from the side hallway. "I found this jerk sneaking around in the hall." He said, dropping the limp body like a bag of wet cement.  
  
"Lori? Ben?" What are you guys doing here?!" Jane asked, genuinely surprised.  
  
"It's a long story, and we're not safe here." Lori said, dropping the remains of the flower vase from her hands. It fell onto the second gunman's back and rolled off onto the floor. "Something big is going down. Remember that pokemon lab you guys were at before you left? It's gone, the place was ransacked then blown up last night. Luke and the professor barely escaped. Luke dropped us off here this morning to wait for you. We're supposed to make sure that chip is still with you."  
  
"It is," Kyle said.  
  
"Good, Ben and I are here to help." Lori said, shocking Kyle. Ben and he usually didn't get along very well.  
  
"Ben? You're really here to help us?"  
  
"Yeah, Lori and I have been talking it over, and I've finally decided to get this over with. The truth is, the only reason I've been messing with you for all these years is well, I guess its just because you got the wings and I didn't."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Look at yourself Kyle! You're half Articuno! You're one of the rarest living things in this world, and everyone respects you and gives you attention for it." Ben said. "Anyways, I guess of just been jealous of you all these years, and that's why I've always been such a louse towards you. I'm just trying to say that... Kyle, I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"  
  
"It's hard being unique Ben, but I can see it from your viewpoint too. Yes, I'll forgive you. But more importantly, why did those goons sack the lab? And why are they after us?"  
  
"It's that chip." Lori began. "It's definitely not what its supposed to be."  
  
"It's not? Then what is it?" Jane asked.  
  
"We'll find out later. Right now, we need to get out of here. If we value our lives we'll go right now." Ben said urgently. The nurse returned with a bandaged Mewgia.  
  
"He'll be fine, just keep him safe." She said. "I've already called the authorities. Best get going now. There'll be too many questions later."  
  
"Right." Kyle said nodding and hurried out the door with his friends, both new and old. 


End file.
